dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Уильям Картер
thumb|296px|А это сам Вильям Картер. thumb|right|335 px Вильям Картер (William Carter) ‒ ''фокусник, он же, предположительно, Максвелл. Внешность Вильям Картер внешне очень похож на Максвелла. Это позволяет предположить, что Вильям и Максвелл являются одним и тем же человеком. Вильям родом из Англии и носит очкиhttp://www.dontstarvegame.com/science/mdocs/1/all-aboard.html 1. По невыясненным причинам его лицо на всех имеющихся фотографиях заштриховано, причем очень небрежно. Вильям Картер в головоломках Klei разместили в своих головоломках некоторую часть биографии Вильяма. В первой головоломке можно увидеть медкарточку Вильяма, свидетельствующую о том, что у него были серьезные проблемы со здоровьем (какие, не уточняется). Из нее также становится ясно, что в США он прибыл из Ливерпуля на корабле "Квест" (Quest) в 1901г. Лицо на фото заштриховано. Вторая голвооломка представляет собой афишу, анонсирующую выступление Вильяма в зале Боуэри Холл. На афише он вынимает из шляпы кролика, лицо снова заштриховано. Третья головоломка открывает фото рабочего стола Вильяма. На нем лежат чек из магазина магических товаров, записка от некоего мистера Уизерстоуна (вероятно, хозяина съемного жилья), и открытка от человека по имени Джек. В самом верху лежит волшебная палочка. 'Записка от м-ра Уизерстоуна''' (орфография и пунктуация сохранены): "Вильям! Опять опаздал! Где бабки? Ты чо думаишь, м-р. Уизерстоун тут богадельню устроил? Или плати на этой недели или у тя праблемы будут! Я тя найду!" (''ориг. "William! 'You are late again!'' Where is the muney? Do you think Mr. Witherstone is runnin a charatee? You better pay up-this week or there will be trubble! I will find you!") Открытка от Джека: Уильям, Ты наконец-то в Америке! Как здорово! Ну как, твое представление уже покорило Нью-Йорк? Боюсь, мы с тобой немного разминулись ‒ городская жизнь не для меня, я двинулся на запад — здесь просто потрясающе — может, ты приедешь как-нибудь? Ты уже связался с матерью? Почта здесь работает просто омерзительно, я поверить не могу, что она еще не встретилась с Близнецами! С наилучшими пожеланиями, Джек. (''ориг. "William,'' You've finally come to America! How exciting! Has your show taken New York by storm yet? I fear we may have just missed each other — the city was too much for me, so I've gone west — It really is amazing out here — maybe you could visit sometime? Have you corresponded with mother lately? The post is dreadfully inconsistent out here, I can't believe she hasn't met the Twins yet! Warmest regards, Jack.") Джек, вероятно, является близким родственником Вильяма. Примечания *У Максвелла есть цитата, касающаяся зайцев: "It reminds me of my old act" (рус. "Он напоминает мне о моих прошлых делах"). Это отсылка к тем временам, когда он ещё был человеком, фокусником по профессии (смотрим на картинку справа). *На открытке можно увидеть адрес проживания Вильяма: 21, Гарольд Стрит, Нью-Йорк. В последний раз он был замечен в трейлере дополнения "Don't Starve: IT'S NOT A ROCK!" Хоть там и был его постер, который был спрятан в видео, но в самом дополнении мистеру Картеру не уделили места. Посмотрим, что же будет дальше, и зачем он нужен разработчикам (как часть сюжета или же как часть самой игровой составляющей Don't Starve?). Категория:Неигровые персонажи Категория:Максвелл